


El Ayuwoki

by ElMancree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali es una lepera, Akali porque no te das cuenta?!, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Ellas rompen la cuarta pared, F/F, Ligeras insinuaciones de Evelynn hacia Akali, regionalismos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMancree/pseuds/ElMancree
Summary: Akali y Kai'sa se encuentran con un extraño ser llamado "El Ayuwoki".





	El Ayuwoki

**Author's Note:**

> No sé... se me ocurrió escribir esta tontería por el mame que se traen ahorita con el Ayuwoki, si no saben que es búsquenlo en Google, hasta Dross habló de esto. Disculpen si hay horrores ortográficos por ahí, ya se me van las cabras :'v  
> Ahora si duérmanse que a esta hora sale el Ayuwoki.

Era una noche en la casa de las chicas, Ahri y Evelynn habían salido a comprar medicinas para los oídos de Ahri, pero bueno eso no nos interesa. Se encontraba Kai’sa preparando la cena en la cocina tranquilamente cuando de pronto sintió algo en su parte trasera, una mano estaba acariciando su trasero. 

Kai’sa inmediatamente se asustó ya que creía estar sola en la cocina y no había escuchado a nadie entrar. “AHHHH!!!” Kai’sa inmediatamente se giró, tomando la cabeza del acosador y le dio un rodillazo en la cara a lo que sea que la estuviera manoseando. 

Akali cayó al piso quejándose “Agh… espera Kai’sa! ¿porque me pegas? Kai’sa soy yo”.

“AKALI! ME ASUSTASTE” 

“Con una cachetada hubiera bastado… ah no mames si me dolió” Akali empezó a frotarse la nariz.

“Lo siento, creí que era el Ayuwoki” Kai’sa comenzó a frotarse las manos, ella estaba nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados. 

“Sabes? creo que estas algo traumada con ese meme” Akali la miró pensando en lo absurdo que era asustarse por eso.

“Pero de todas formas no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte del Ayuwoki” abrazó a Kai’sa y comenzó a tocar su trasero nuevamente. 

De repente se fue la luz en la cocina. Akali creyó que Kai’sa podría gritar por el susto, pero ella pensó en tranquilizarla “No te preocupes Kai’sa aquí estoy para protegerte” prosiguió mientras la abrazaba. 

Narrador: Solo que en ese momento Akali no sabía que Kai’sa había huido hace un momento fuera de la cocina. 

“Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Pero… si no es Kai’sa ¿a quién estoy abrazando entonces que es?

Narrador: mira por ti misma :v 

Akali miró a su lado y estaba abrazando al Ayuwoki quien solamente dijo “Hee Hee!”

Akali sintió su sangre correr hasta sus pies y se puso completamente pálida. “AHHHHHHH NO MAMES!!! ¡¡¡ES EL AYUWOKI!!!” Luego de ese grito salió corriendo lejos de la cocina. Salió Ahri del baño del primer piso y se dirigió a la sala frotando sus orejas “¿podrían dejar de gritar? Me duelen mis orejitas”

Akali y Kai’sa estaban abrazadas detrás del sillón “pero es el Ayuwoki” dijo Akali mientras apuntaba en dirección a la cocina. “Si, esto es real hijo”. 

Ahri puso una mirada confundida “Que es un Ayuwoki? ¿Eso se come? ¡Suena como esas comidas raras de las que siempre habla Akali!” ahora la chica zorro parecía entusiasmada.

Akali salió de su escondite y tomó a Ahri de los hombros “pues luego de lo que acabo de ver… te aseguro que no lo es”.

Entonces volvieron a escuchar ruidos en la cocina y las tres dirigieron su atención hacía allá. “¡Rápido! vámonos de aquí” Akali tomó a Kai’sa del brazo y subieron las escaleras. Ahri las observó huyendo rascándose la cabeza “Ahora que se traen estas dos? Han estado muy extrañas, bueno me da lo mismo, iré a comerme los dulces que dejó Evelynn en el refrigerador”. 

Kai’sa y Akali subieron corriendo las escaleras y ambas fueron a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Evelynn, golpeando tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la casa. “EVELYNN!!! EVELYNN!! DEJANOS ENTRAR PORFAVOR!” dijo Kai’sa entrando en pánico sin razón al menos por ahora. 

Evelynn acababa de salir de bañarse, escuchó los golpes a su puerta y fue a abrir para saber porque demonios estaban molestándola. Cuando la abrió, dos cuerpos cayeron a sus pies y ella inmediatamente se retiró. “¡Evelynn déjanos quedarnos contigo esta noche por favor y si quieres dejaré que profanes el cuerpo de Akali!” Evelynn miró a las dos chicas con una expresión de sorpresa y confundida a la vez.

“¡Evelynn por favor! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Es horrible! ¡¡¡Es horrible!!!” Akali tomó el tobillo de Evelynn. De repente se escuchó un grito acercándose desde las escaleras “¡Hee Hee!”

“¡Oh mi Dios! ¡ahí viene!” ambas se levantaron, salieron corriendo de la habitación de Evelynn y se dirigieron al baño del segundo piso. 

Ahri se detuvo justo en la puerta de Evelynn riéndose “HAHAHAHAHA Evelynn por lo menos avísales que ya llegaste que seguro les diste un susto y por eso están gritando”.

Evelynn entrecerró los ojos y miró disgustada a Ahri “Muy graciosa zorra de mierda, pero bueno olvidando eso… ¿ahora que les pasa a estas dos?” Evelynn se cruzó de brazos.

“No sé, solo se la pasan diciendo que viene el Ayuwoki” 

“No entiendo”

“yo tampoco, deben ser cosas de humanos” 

“Pues que cosas tan extrañas hacen”

“Que hay de ti Michael?” 

“Hee Hee!”

Akali se asomó desde la puerta del baño “AHRI! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡A esta hora sale el Ayuwoki!” “Sí y está bien feo” dijo Kai’sa desde dentro del baño. 

Ahri volteó a ver a Evelynn “Pero si solo es Evelynn solo que… sin maquillaje, ya la conocen, no muerde” le da una palmada a Evelynn en la espalda.

“zorra de mierda”

Akali frunció el ceño “Esa vieja pálida con cara de muerto no! ¡El otro monstruo que está a tu lado! 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Ahri no pudo contenerse la risa luego del comentario de Akali.

Evelynn frunció el ceño tanto como pudo, pero no dijo nada. 

“Solo aléjense del Ayuwoki” se escuchó la voz de Kai’sa preocupada “No quiero que se las vaya a comer o algo así”.

“Pero que no se supone que él solo come niños?” dijo Ahri despreocupadamente.

“Hee Hee” 

Akali señala al Ayuwoki “si! ¡Pero esa cosa se aparece en mi armario todas las noches! ¡También debajo de mi cama!” 

Evelynn cambió su mirada de disgusto e inmediatamente pone una sonrisa provocativa “yo quisiera aparecer en tu cama todas las noches, Akali…” le lanzó una mirada seductora.

Akali la miró sin expresión alguna “por qué? ¿No cabes en la tuya o qué?” 

“HAHAHAHAHA te dijo gorda!” Ahri se frotó el estómago porque le dolía de tanto reír.

Kai’sa interrumpió “Oye espera Akali ¿no me habías dicho que solo era un meme?” 

Akali volteó hacia Kai’sa “Si, se supone que lo era” “¿Entonces porque dijiste que siempre se aparece en tu cuarto?” “Porque pensé que solo era efecto de la marihuana”.

Akali asomó la cabeza fuera del baño “oigan a donde se fue?”.

“Hee Hee!” estaba detrás de ellas, dentro del baño.

“AHHHHH!” ambas salieron de ahí gritando y se fueron corriendo en dirección a otro cuarto.

Evelynn nuevamente se cruzó de brazos mientras observó la escena “Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?” 

Evelynn y Ahri se miraron.

“…”

“…”

“Nah” 

Al fondo se podía ver a Kai’sa y Akali siendo perseguidas por el Ayuwoki por toda la casa hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Akali se detuvo y detuvo a Kai’sa.

“¡Rápido Kai’sa, al armario de escobas!”. Ambas se metieron al armario y quedaron una frente a la otra en ese cuarto con muy poco espacio, algo… apretadas.

Akali sonrió “jejeje así está bien, seguro nunca nos encontrará aquí” Akali le lanzó una mirada a Kai’sa mientras ella está mirando todo a su alrededor, asustada.

“Sabes? Podríamos hacer más espacio si nos abrazamos, además hace un poco de frío aquí” Akali levantó las cejas.

“De acuerdo” Kai’sa bien inocente la abrazó. 

El cuerpo de Kai’sa estaba completamente pegado al de Akali. “Ahh sus… sus… pechos son como dos melones!” piensa Akali, ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo suaves que son y luego miró fijamente a Kai’sa. 

“Sabes? Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión” Akali le lanzó una mirada de lujuria. 

Evelynn estuvo escuchando desde afuera del armario en su forma sombra “Creen que no las vigilo?”

“De acuerdo, pero solo esta vez” escuchó la voz de Kai’sa.

Evelynn enojada abrió la puerta “Ah… hola Evelynn” dijo Kai’sa tranquilamente “queríamos entrar en calor”.

Evelynn frunció el ceño gritó “¡Aquí están!” y entonces se podía ver al Ayuwoki que vino corriendo diciendo “Hee Hee”.

“EVELYNN! ¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!” Akali tomó del brazo a Kai’sa “olvida eso, vamos!” y ambas salieron corriendo. Evelynn se dirigió tranquilamente a la sala de la casa y se sentó en el sillón para comenzar a leer el periódico, en eso llegó Ahri, puso una taza de café en la mesa, se sentó a su lado y encendió el televisor. 

Al fondo se veía a Akali y Kai’sa nuevamente siendo perseguidas por el Ayuwoki por toda la casa. Evelynn tomó un sorbo a su café y Ahri cambió de canal mil veces como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

Kai’sa se acercó a Ahri y Evelynn “Ayúdennos a sacar esa cosa de la casa por favor!”

“¡suficiente! Vamos Kai’sa, toma tus cosas y vámonos de aquí”

“¿Y a donde se supone que iremos?” “no lo sé, ya pensaremos en eso en el camino” “está bien, pero recuerda, solo debemos llevar lo importante, no podemos tardar demasiado ni podemos llevar tanto peso” ambas se dirigieron cada una a su cuarto y empezaron a empacar solo lo necesario. 

Kai’sa metió su ropa y documentos importantes, en cambio, Akali empacó todos sus videojuegos, sus consolas y sus calzoncillos de One Piece, intentó meter una dakimakura de Raiden pero para su desgracia no cabía en su maleta “no, esta mierda no cabe” maldijo “a la verga me la llevo en la mano” la tomó y salió corriendo de su habitación. Ambas se encontraron en el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras.

Una vez ahí, Evelynn ya las estaba esperando cruzada de brazos “eso no les servirá de nada, seguro irá por ustedes” Evelynn soltó una pequeña risa luego de este último comentario. “No me importa! Voy a hacerlo y no van a detenerme” Akali y Kai’sa caminaron hasta la puerta.

“Oigan ¿no creen que están exagerando un poco con todo este asunto?” Ahri suspiró “además como y a donde pretenden ir a estas horas de la noche?” Ahri trató de razonar con ellas.

“Oh tú no te preocupes Ahri, tengo un az bajo la manga” y metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho y se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves. Luego de eso tomaron sus cosas, salieron por la puerta y la cerraron detrás de ellas.

“sigo estando confundida, porque las persigue?”

“no sé, igual no me interesan sus niñerías” Evelynn se sentó de nuevo en su sillón.

De repente se escuchó el motor de un auto y como éste chocó con el barandal de la casa. 

Ahri fue la que más lo sintió y se cubrió los oídos “que rayos fue eso?!” Evelynn se puso pálida al sospechar lo que pasó. Ambas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron a ver.

Ambas corrieron directamente a su cochera. En el suelo estaba la defensa de un auto y su amado Lamborghini no estaba. Ahri noto el cambio en el aura de Evelynn. “Evelynn, estas bien?” dijo Ahri algo preocupada. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Ahri se puso nerviosa “oh… creo que será mejor que vaya a revisar si ya se fue Michael” Ahri dio media media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Evelynn comenzó a emanar un aura completamente oscura y sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo mientras su piel se oscureció poco a poco.

“No! ¡Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir! ¡Es muy tarde para estar despiertas! Ahri entró a la casa y caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero seguía sin haber otra respuesta más que un gruñido.

“¡A la chingada! ¡Será mejor que me vaya a la chingada!” Ahri comenzó a correr temerosa de lo que sea que Evelynn esté pensando hacer en estos momentos. Hacía mucho que no la veía así.

Ahri abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y entró.

Adentro Evelynn ya la estaba esperando en su forma más oscura.

Ahri gritó.

Mientras tanto, en la carretera dentro del Lamborghini de Evelynn, iba Akali conduciendo el auto y laisa en el asiento de pasajero. Se podía ver la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de ambas.

“¡Lo logramos Akali! ¡Escapamos!”

“Sí, al menos nosotras nos salvamos si algo les llega a pasar a las otras dos y alguien pregunta, diremos que dejaron la banda y se unieron a la mafia del desodorante ambiental”

“Ves mucho “Ayuda Mundial” ¿cierto?”

“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

“Bueno… mejor pensemos ahora a donde deberíamos ir” Kai’sa se relajó en su asiento cuando de repente apareció un bulto negro atrás de ellas “Hee Hee!” gritó.

“¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!” “¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!” Gritaron ambas al ver por el espejo retrovisor al Ayuwoki.

Akali aceleró creyendo tontamente que eso serviría de algo. Kai’sa entró en pánico y abrazó a Akali y el cabello de Kai’sa cubrió su rostro provocando que Akali no pudiera ver el camino.

“¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡AKALI! ¡¡¡HAZ ALGO!!! ¡¡¡EL AYUWOKI VINO POR NOSSOTRAS!!!”

Akali comenzó a girar el volante de un lado a otro sin saber por dónde iba, se metió a un carril en sentido contrario y por suerte esquivó varios carros sin darse cuenta, se salvaron por poco de chocar con un tráiler cuyo conductor les mentó la madre.

“¡¡¡KAISA QUITATE A LA VERGA!!! ¡¡¡NO ME DEJAS VER NI MADRES!!!

Kai’sa se sentó encima de Akali completamente asustada, tanto que pisó más el pie de Akali en el acelerador. 

“¡¡¡KAISA!!! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!” 

Akali gritó tratando de quitarse a Kai’sa de encima “¡PISALE TÚ PISALE AL MALDITO ACELERADOR!” 

“¡¡¡PERO POR LO MENOS QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!!” 

“¡¡¡NEEEEEL PERRO!!! ¡¡¡SI TE SUELTO VAS A DEJAR QUE ME LLEVE!!! ¡¡¡YA TE CONOZCO HIJA DE TU NINJA MADRE!!! 

El Ayuwoki que estaba detrás de ellas se asustó luego de que sintió la velocidad a la que iban y abrazó a Kai’sa. Ahora los tres iban asustados.

Hasta que Akali finalmente sintió algo “Oh oh…” Kai’sa y el Ayuwoki la miraron.

“que sucede?” preguntó Kai’sa asustada mirando fijamente a Akali.

“hace un momento que logré dejar de pisar el acelerador… ¡¡¡y esta madre no se detiene!!!” gritó Akali sudando frío. Kai’sa y el Ayuwoki abrieron los ojos como platos y se pusieron pálidos al escuchar esto.

Luego de eso finalmente chocaron con otro auto y se volcaron varias veces hasta que un poste los detuvo de caer por un barranco.

…

Al día siguiente amaneció Ahri tirada en el suelo, se despertó y se frotó la cabeza “ahh… ¿qué pasó?” Ahri lo único que recordó es que Evelynn se abalanzó sobre ella y los recuerdos luego de eso estaban completamente borrosos.

Ahri escuchó ruido en el piso de abajo y salió de su habitación. Desde el pasillo se asomó y vio a Evelynn hablando con alguien por su celular. Ahri bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia ella.

Evelynn pone un rostro de preocupación “No! ¡Oh no! ¡¡¡No puede ser!!!” cayó al piso de rodillas y se puso a llorar poniendo su mano en su pecho. 

Ahri se sorprendió ante la reacción y las palabras de Evelynn “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que sucede?! ¡¿Que pasó Evelynn?!” Ahri se puso de rodillas y la tomó de los hombros.

“Akali y Kai’sa chocaron…” fue lo único que logró decir Evelynn luego comenzó a sollozar. Ahri estaba impactada… quedó en shock “y… y…” Evelynn intentó continuar.

“¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y luego qué?!” Ahri agitó a Evelynn de manera desesperada “¡¡¡Y MI AUTO SUFRIÓ PERDIDA TOTAL Y EL SEGURO DICE QUE NO LO VA A CUBRIR!!!” gritó Evelynn y siguió llorando dramáticamente.

“¡Ay estúpida! ¡¡¡Me asustaste!!! ¡¿Y qué les paso a Kai’sa y Akali?!” Ahri cambio su expresión de preocupación a una de molestia por la tontería que dijo Evelynn.

Evelynn también cambio su expresión a una de desinterés “ah esas dos, si… están en el hospital” Evelynn se levantó junto con Ahri y volvió a revisar su celular.

“¡Estúpida! ¡Hay que ir por ellas!” Ahri subió las escaleras para ir a bañarse, arreglarse y salir directo al hospital.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital y nos saltamos todas esas pendejadas donde pasan por recepción y las ignoran completamente y nunca las atienden ni les dicen del estado de los pacientes (aunque no, no están en el IMSS no mamen tampoco es para tanto). 

Cuando finalmente las dejaron pasar. Llegaron a la habitación donde estaban cada una en una cama completamente enyesadas y cubiertas de vendajes por todo el cuerpo y rostro, como un Genji con 199 de HP. Se encontraron un doctor hablando con ellas, él se dio cuenta de que Ahri y Evelynn entraron.

“Oh… buen día, ustedes deben ser familiares o amigas de las pacientes” dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

“Así es, somos sus amigas” respondió Ahri mostrando toda la preocupación posible.

“Bien pues déjeme decirles que ellas tienen suerte de estar vivas…” el doctor estaba tomando un tono serio, pero fue interrumpido por Evelynn quien paso corriendo tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió hacia la cama de Akali.

Ella comenzó a golpear el pecho de Akali con ambas manos “¡¡¡NOO!!! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!!” Akali solo abrió los ojos como platos intentando quejarse, pero no podía ni moverse para quitarse a la vieja loca de encima. 

El doctor se asustó y de inmediato agarro a Evelynn de los brazos y la alejó de Akali. 

“¡¡¡Señorita cálmese!!! ¡Su amiga está viva!” el doctor trato de calmar a Evelynn diciendo eso.

Pero Evelynn volteo a verlo molesta frunciendo el ceño “eso ya lo sé, idiota”. 

“¿I… idiota?” el doctor se impactó de que alguien lo llamara así. 

Evelynn se soltó del agarre del doctor y regresó al lado de Akali caminando y la jaló de los vendajes de su pecho haciendo que su frente quede pegada a la suya “Porque Akali?! ¡¿Porque destruiste mi auto?!” Evelynn estaba enojada.

Akali también frunce el ceño y dice “mhmggmhmmgmhhmhmhmghmggmg”.

“Dice que tomó tu auto porque ustedes dos se negaron a ayudarnos perro que valió la pena porque ¡nos libramos del Ayuwoki!” interpretó Ahri para Evelynn. Kai’sa la miró “tú… ¿le entiendes lo que está diciendo?” “Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ustedes no?”

Evelynn ignorando esos comentarios miró a Ahri, pero inmediatamente regresó su mirada a Akali “¡¿que valió la pena?! ¡Idiotas! ¡Él está ahora mismo en terapia intensiva! ¡Tienen suerte de que no quiera demandarnos!” Evelynn jaló el oído de Akali.

Ahri se sintió confundida “¿oye pero que no se supone que está muerto?” pero algo llamó la atención de Ahri, una mancha de sangre se empezó a formar en los vendajes de Akali luego de los golpes que recibió de Evelynn en el pecho. 

Ahri corrió hacia ella y la jala de los vendajes “¡Akali! Dime ¡¿quién te hizo esto?!” Ahri se molestó y volteo a ver al doctor.

“Fue usted ¡¿cierto?!” Ahri se le tira encima al doctor y lo jala de la bata “¡¿qué le hizo a mi Akali?! Le voy a partir su madre” le gritó Ahri al doctor.

En eso entró la mamá del doctor “Mijito ya te traje tu almuerzo” Ahri volteó a ver a la señora y se le tiró encima como si fuera un gato salvaje. Pero Evelynn mágicamente y convenientemente para la escena se acercó a Ahri y le puso una correa para perro a Ahri y la alejó de la señora.

“¡Ahri no! ¡Quieta! ¿Qué te dije sobre atacar ancianos?” Evelynn trato de reprender a Ahri que seguía gruñéndole a la señora.

“¡¿anciana?! ¡Anciana tu abuela!” se defendió la mamá del doctor “Chamaca maleducada que no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?!” la señora agarró su bolso y comenzó a pegarle con éste a Evelynn.

“¡Ay! ¡Auxilio! ¡un fósil me está atacando!” gritó Evelynn tratando de cubrirse de los golpes de la señora.

El doctor intervino y detuvo a su madre “mamá… estas aburrida ¿verdad? Mira ¿porque no vas a desconectar pacientes al piso 6?” la señora lo miró y puso una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado “esta bien mijito” la señora salió de la habitación. 

En fin… luego de unos días en el hospital y fueron dadas de alta por fin Kai’sa y Akali regresaron a casa en… sillas de ruedas.

Ahri entró a la casa empujando la silla de Kai’sa y Evelynn la de Akali hasta que llegaron a la sala.

“¡Nada mejor como volver a casa!” dijo Kai’sa muy contenta de haber vuelto a la comodidad de su hogar “y bien dime Akali ahora a que demonio vamos a invocar?” Akali con ojos de molestia la miró “mmghgmmmghmghgh” 

Ahri miró a Akali “dijo que no lo sabe pero que está pensando… ¿conoces a Boogie Man?” pero inmediatamente Evelynn golpeó la cabeza de Akali “oh no claro que no!” Akali giró la cabeza para verla enojada “¡¿mhhmgmghgmhmh!?”

“Dice que ¿porque no?” “¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvan a tomar uno de mis autos para escapar!” Evelynn regañó a las dos “bueno cambiando un poco de tema… Ahri… tú nos vas a cuidar?” Ahri fingió una sonrisa “Este… ¡sí! ¡Y Evelynn me va a ayudar! ¿Verdad? 

Evelynn abrió los ojos como platos mientras retrocedía y puso una expresión de disgusto “¡¿qué?! Y yo por qué?” “Porque son dos y de jodes” Ahri se puso seria “¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y qué hay de mi auto?!” 

A Ahri no le importaba eso realmente “Pues cóbrale tu carro a Akali si quieres, pero igual me vas a tener que ayudar” en eso Akali respondió “¡mgmhmgghmgmhmghmm!” todas en la habitación la miraron. “¿y ahora que cosas leperas debe estar diciendo?” dijo Evelynn dejando ver en su tono de voz que estaba disgustada.

“Dice que no te preocupes Evelynn, que si te va a pagar tu auto… pero que te esperes a que cobre lo de la tanda” Ahri se burló, obviamente había inventado esa última parte. 

Evelynn se quedó mirando a Akali y se paró frente a ella “Bueno… no necesitas esperar tanto para pagarme con dinero…” Evelynn puso esa mirada hipnotizante en ella “solamente debo esperar a que ya no necesites esos vendajes en tu boca para poder cobrarme” Evelynn comenzó a poner sus dedos de una manera provocativa en los vendajes alrededor de los labios de Akali. 

Akali sin expresión alguna la miró “mghhmhmhhmhmhgmhmgmhmgmhmgmhgmghhmmh”. Evelynn preguntó “y ahora que dijo?”.

Ahri se apresuró a ir por unas tijeras “¡ahh! Dice que en realidad nunca ha necesitado los vendajes pero que en el hospital se los pusieron porque cuando le estaban haciendo curación se la pasaba gritando un montón de groserías y despertaba a los otros pacientes” ante esto Kai’sa soltó una risa “Hahahaha, ahora que lo recuerdo si, es verdad, ella no los necesita” Ahri cortó la parte que estaba entre la boca de Akali y ella inmediatamente habló “¡AHH! ¡Por fin! ¡Aire fresco!” 

“¿Lo ves Evelynn? Akali ahora si puede hablar para que le cobres lo del auto” dijo Kai’sa.

“No me están entendiendo”

“No” respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo mirando a Evelynn. 

Evelynn levantó una ceja “Es enserio?” y de repente todas miraron hacia arriba.

Narrador: oigan chicas parece que lo que Evelynn quiere es que Akali no tenga vendajes para poder sentarse sobre su cara.

“¡¿Achinga y porque en mi cara?! ¿Que no tiene otro lugar donde sentarse? No es mi culpa que su enorme culo no quepa en una silla”.

Narrador: … olvídalo Evelynn, es inútil intentarlo con una chica tan idiota como Akali. 

“Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo” Evelynn se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado.

“¡Esperen!” interrumpió Akali “antes de que esto termine… ¿eso significa que ya no va a venir el Ayuwoki?” Akali intentó jalar a Ahri del brazo en busca de una respuesta.

“¡Ah no! Ya lo regañamos también y le dijimos que ustedes dos están castigadas y no pueden salir a jugar con él” Ahri le dio un pequeño golpe a Akali en la cabeza. 

“¡Demonios! ¿Ahora cómo voy a encontrar una excusa para asustar a Kai’sa y aprovechar para manosearla?” susurró Akali, pero fue escuchada por Ahri, inmediatamente le estiró sus cachetes. 

“¡Auch! Oye eso duele” Akali se quejó “esa era la idea, tonta” Ahri miró a Akali y pensó “Ay Akali ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser una vieja lepera?” luego cambió de tema “Bueno ahora solo necesitan irse a descansar” pero Akali la retó “y si no quiero que?” Ahri sonrió para ella “a esta hora sale el Ayuwoki así que vete a dormir” Akali abrió los ojos como platos “de acuerdo me rindo” y se intentó levantar mientras Ahri y Evelynn la ayudaron a sostenerse para subir las escaleras e irse a su cuarto. 

Esa noche mientras Ahri estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama cambiando los vendajes de Akali quien le estuvo contando de las experiencias que supuestamente algunas enfermeras le contaron que habían vivido en el hospital “¿enserio te dijeron esas cosas?” “si por eso quería regresar a casa cuanto antes, no soportaba saber si las enfermeras que me atendían ahí eran fantasmas o no” “eres una miedosa Akali” Ahri se burlaba de su amiga. 

“¡no es cierto! ¡No soy una miedosa!” “oh ¿entonces quieres dormir con las luces apagadas y la puerta del armario abierta?” “… déjalo así por favor” Ahri se levantó de la silla, tomó los vendajes usados, acomodó a Akali en su cama y caminó hacia la puerta “como quieras, pero es mejor que te duermas no se te vaya a aparecer otra cosa… que tengas buenas noches” dijo Ahri antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

“Buenas noches” respondió Akali “bueno al fin, luego de mucho tiempo ya no hay nada que pueda asustarme en mi cuarto como lo hacía el Ayuwoki” dijo Akali para si misma y cerró los ojos.

“Oh… ¿enserio? Yo no estaría tan segura” dijo una silueta oscura con lentes redondos desde la esquina de su cuarto.

“Oh mierda” maldijo Akali.


End file.
